koizumi_sanfandomcom-20200214-history
Takahashi Jun
(The following contains spoilers.) is a prominent character in the Ramen Daisuki Koizumi-san series. Appearance In the anime and manga, Jun wears purple glasses and has long green hair. Her live-action actress resembles her two-dimensional counterparts, except she has black hair. Background Jun is the representative for Class B and is in the same class as her friends Yuu and Misa, along with Koizumi-san. When she is not at her cram school or out with friends, she can be seen at the school library studying or reading. Jun loves books and her classmates speculate that she can read about one hundred novels in a single school break. She is an only child and lives with a mother who works as an editor in a publishing company. Personality Anime As in the manga, Jun comes off as the most sensible and level-headed in Yuu's group, but is often prone to feelings of anxiety, especially when confronted with things outside of the norm. Koizumi-san's love for unorthodox ramen leads Jun into bafflement as she seemingly questions the sanity of Koizumi-san. But deep inside, Jun holds with her memories of an embarrassing, but trivial, situation which prevented her from ever eating noodles. Rather, thanks to Koizumi-san, Jun was able to conquer her fears and comfortably eat ramen again. Despite her classmates and teachers looking up to her, and having herself earned high marks on school exams, Jun still worries over her future path in life. Her anxieties carry over through her mock exam performances, in which the desire for achieve near-perfection causes her to lose all appetite. The calm and carefree Koizumi-san is in stark contrast to Jun's constant worrying and stress-laden outlook. When she confides her worries to Koizumi-san, Jun is met with indifference, but more so a reassurance to Jun that everything will be all right. Manga Among her classmates, Jun carries with her an air of being dependable and straight-laced. She is studious and earns top marks on tests, and can be relied upon by her teacher to help others. However, deep below she is an anxiety-prone girl who easily falls into a tizzy whenever she has to deal with uncomfortable or potentially embarrassing situations. Jun used to avoid hot ramen for the reason that it often fogs her glasses, leaving those around her to poke fun and embarrass her. Being around Koizumi-san can also be considered nerve-wracking for Jun, who is perhaps not used to being around seemingly odd people. (Although it was Koizumi-san who eventually led her to enjoy ramen again.) Most of her anxiety, however, lies in wrestling with her own future career goals. Even if she is a hard worker, Jun feels that her own achievements would not lead her to become a novelist or be secured a position in her mother's publishing company. She attends a cram school on weekends and feels so anxious during mock exam sessions that her appetite shuts down for an entire day. Jun confides much of these worries to Koizumi-san, who in contrast is more carefree and secretive about her own future. Nevertheless, Jun is a little more laid back when she is with her friends, and can be seen in the group as the voice of reason. Her intelligence can even make way for stimulating conversation, especially when she interacts with Koizumi-san regarding the subtleties of certain ramen. Always studying, Jun has wished at a shrine to place in the top 50 rank for national mock exams. Notes * Some character traits and background info were taken from the volume 4 inner cover omake. Gallery takahashi-jun-reference.jpg takahashi-jun-reference2.jpg jun-takahashi-content.jpg jun-takahashi-shock.jpg takahashi-jun-thinking.jpg takahashi-jun-ponytail.jpg jun.png Takahashi-jun-itadakimasu.png takahashi-jun-exams.png takahashi-jun-eating.png takahashi-jun-waving.png takahashi-jun-freezing.png Category:Characters Category:Main Characters